


[Podfic] ALL THE SMILES THAT ARE EVER GONNA HAUNT ME

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [26]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: When they stumble off stage, a little drunk and high on adrenaline, Ray has the biggest smile Gerard has ever seen on his face. It's so bright and wide and it's making Ray's eyes crinkle in the corners and Gee can't help but smile back.It's Ray's smile that makes him believe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460739) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded as a party favor for Ande! Happy #ITPE!!! <3
> 
> Thank you so much to akamine_chan for having blanket permission AND for making the coverart for this podfic! <3

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## All the Smiles That Are Ever Gonna Haunt Me 

  


**Author:** akamine_chan  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Bandom-MCR  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** When they stumble off stage, a little drunk and high on adrenaline, Ray has the biggest smile Gerard has ever seen on his face. It's so bright and wide and it's making Ray's eyes crinkle in the corners and Gee can't help but smile back. It's Ray's smile that makes him believe.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom%20MCR%5d%20All%20the%20Smiles%20That%20Are%20Ever%20Gonna%20Haunt%20Me.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460739) | **Wordcount:** 1359  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom%20MCR%5d%20All%20the%20Smiles%20That%20Are%20Ever%20Gonna%20Haunt%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 8.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:45  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom%20MCR%5d%20All%20The%20Smiles%20That%20Are%20Ever%20Gonna%20Haunt%20Me.m4b) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:45  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
